eristicstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Styx Rivers
Styx Rivers was created by Jona. He is also known as Styxx Rivers, The River Styx, or Samuel Rivers. Original Plot and Ruler of the Graveyard He originated in the later stages of the Original Plot being known as The River Styx as the same breed as Arcana Arcanum. Like her, he was a Griffon. Little was known about his past life, except for the fact that the planet where he and Arcana lived was destroyed. After that he was trapped in Vapidness's dungeon for unknown reasons. During this time period it was discovered, through his journal entries, that he was deeply in love with Arcana Arcanum despite her being completely vapid and totally lacking a personality. When Vapidness was released from the Nothing World by Hollow so was Styx released from her Dungeons. After being released he searched for Arcana but she did not return his affections. Depressed and heart broken he was approached by Tapeloop who asked him to be the ruler of the Graveyard, where he guarded the entrance to the Nothing World and contained the corpses of all of those who had died. Personality wise he was rather derpy, this changed and stayed changed. Dabbles in Vampirism After this he met Laeah a vampire, she bit him and he, too became a vampire. Much badassery and sex ensued. since he and Laeah were in some sort of semi monogamous relationship. At one point during his vampiric career he broke into heaven, going on a wild rampage that was only stopped after Tapeloop and Hollow began raping the brains out of his lover, Laeah. Vampire Highschool Plot This was the first time Styx became anthropomorphic, taking on the name Styxx Rivers. Here is where his back story was first fleshed out, and he became the devil's son. This is when the mystery of his virginity arose, whether or not he still has it, and who he lost it to. In this plot the answer to the last question was his mother and the answer to the first question was, "not unless you count his mother." Our researches think he fucked Phantasmagorical but that's only because everyone did. Furthermore, his sister Satyre was introduced as a HUGE BITCH BLUH BLUH. Jona's Side Plot Once again Styx's virginity is taken in to question. Here he was fully fleshed out as a the devils incarnate, sweet but fighting his evil. He has at least 400 babies and by that we mean one, with his cousin Asmodel. The girl was named Lilian and she grew up way too quickly and lived with Styx as his niece. In this plot Styx also lives in Khal Thera, in the second ring, with his sister Satyre and a ton of dogs since there were interspecies dog fights. He hired the dog trainer Zoetic. Midway Plot Styx left on a business trip. He never returned. No one knows what happened. It was probably bloody and full of semen. FFS Story Styx suddenly becomes super developed, because fuck you that's why. He also drops an X in his name, and picks ups his "Human Name" Samuel Rivers. Regardless, he is not a bassist, though he is black . Finally. He reaches the pinnacle of his douchebaggery. Being diagnosed with Narcissism, Sociopathic tendencies, and, most severely, Bipolar disorder. It is revealed he is married to Angel Lafayette and is dating Hollow whilst, later on the story, developing a crush for Verona Paroli. He is portrayed as uncaring, violent to the point of beating his various spouses, with a need for domination that gets in the way of his personal relationships. He works in Verona's law firm, Paroli & Co. You see why we think he's a dick.